Flor de Cerezo
by don'tknowhoIam
Summary: Sucedió en primavera, cuando él tomó algo que a ella le pertenecía, y desde entonces es inevitable estar lejos de esos ojos agua marina, que le incitan, que le llenan de deseo, y de placer. Y que sobre todo, le hacen sentir algo que jamás había sentido.


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Flor de Cerezo

**_Primer Encuentro_**

Sucedió en primavera, pensó Sakura, esta primavera. Entonces ella iba despistada por la calle, escuchando música de su Ipod y observando los majestuosos árboles de cerezos llenar la avenida con hermosos tonos rosas y blancos debido a sus flores. Se dirigía a la escuela secundaria Saint Cooper, en donde cursaría segundo curso como alumna nueva, ello le había puesto excesivamente nerviosa, debido a que era un establecimiento de prestigio en donde la mayoria de los estudiantes eran hombres. Por lo que su mente estaba llena de ideas, y suposiciones que la estaban colapsando poco a poco.

Estaba comenzando a soportar poco la propia presión que ella misma se estaba concediendo, cuando sus sentidos le traicionaron, y llegó al centro en donde se unian dos calles de forma perpendicular, lugar en el que no supo que hacer.

Mamá le había dicho que era una escuela inmensa que se podía divisar a lo lejos, por lo que no era necesario ir averla antes de ingresar a clases, gran error, pensó nuevamente Sakura al recordar. No podía tomar el camino equivocado pues iba justo en la hora, y sería mal visto que una estudiante nueva llegara atrasada.

Miró a todos lados, viendo la posibilidad de que algun compañero de escuela con la misma insignia en el uniforme pasara por ahí, pero nada de ello sucedió, y cuando estaba decidiendo que camino se arriesgaba a tomar una brisa suave elevó sus cabellos largos y rosas, amontonando en ellos también unos cuantos pétalos de flores que habían sido arrastrado por la fina ventisca.

Nunca le había gustado el viento, ni la brisa ni nada de eso, porque tenía la mala costumbre de siempre cerrar los ojos como si un monstruo se la fuera a devorar allí en donde todo era de color. Por lo que esta no era la excepción, primero se sacó los audifononos antes de abrir los ojos, y ya segura de que no iba a ver otra remecida alzó la cabeza que mantenía oculta en sus manos.

Y fue en ese segundo. Hubo un momento en que sintió todo el desayuno revolverse en su estomago, y dar paso luego a un huracan de miles de mariposas danzar en ese lugar y después esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, dandole pequeños escalofrios, sobre todo en su espina dorsal.

Ya abierto los ojos, grandes y agua marina fue inevitable no sentir la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas por la vision que tenía en frente. Intentó reponerse, pero le era imposible si quiera moverse un poco.

Un chico, de su mismo establecimiento a centimetros suyo le observaba inescrutablemente, apretaba la mandibula enmarcando su forma afilada en la piel, y tenía una pose de indiferencia y expectación ante Sakura, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y llevando al hombro su bolso. El chico de cabellos negros, avanzó sólo un poco más, pendiente de la reacción de la muchacha que incredula ante la vision no encontraba palabras para decir, estiró sus dos brazos y acercó hacia si mismo a Sakura.

Sentía que debía hacer algo, saludarlo al menos o advertir que se alejara de ella, pero su boca permaneció sellada, al instante en que el muchacho comenzó a sacudir su cabello arreglandolo y sacando todos los restos de pétalos situados allí.

- Saint Cooper, esta doblando esa esquina - fue la primera vez que le escuchó hablar, ya para entonces él se había alejado de Sakura y estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse.- Ah, y para la otra no cierres los ojos, que no voy a parar a por ti para arreglarte nuevamente.

Y Sakura reaccionó de manera instantanea, y volvió directamente a la realidad al ver su media sonrisa adornando su rostro, entre hipócrita y placentera. Agarró con fuerza su bolso, y le sonrió a aquel extraño de la misma forma en que él lo hizo con ella, sólo con una diferencia.

Sakura corrió.

Y cuando Sasuke vio la figura de la chica desaparecer por el fin de la calle que le había indicado, abrió su mano derecha en donde había resguardado la cadena de plata que se había soltado del frágil cuello femenino.

_Que buen inicio de día, pensó divertido, recordando los ojos brillantes de la muchacha._


End file.
